Regret
by Z tate
Summary: when the love of your life is gone, you have left nothing instead of regret.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone. New story for sky/z**

 **A/n:I don't own anything .**

 **Duration:After one and half years of ending part-2.**

 **REGRET**

It was a normal day for everyone .The sun was shining and some parents had brought their children to park to play with them and some were doing their jobs like rangers who were sitting in command center ,doing their work.the five rangers were sitting on their seats in the middle of command center and in front of the computer which was at the middle of their rounding chairs.Bridge who was the current red ranger was sitting with sophie ,the pink ranger on his right side and Syd ,the yellow ranger on his left side .Ben who was the new blue ranger but third in command because Syd was second in command,was sitting on the right side of Syd and Tylor the green ranger and fourth in command was sitting on the left of Sophie.Everyone was doing the _boring_ work.

On the commander chair ,there was sitting Sky ,the current commander of S.P.D Base of Earth.Kat manx and boom were in their lab ,doing some new experiments on R.I.C,so he would be more helpful for rangers during battles.

All of a sudden Syd raised her head to see what Sky was doing and saw that he was reading a profile of a criminal and thought that how could he be so serious still after became the commander.He had work hard to become red ranger from his childhood but now he was the commander .So, why he can't he just lighten up a bit.She remembered that he was relaxed when they returned from swat training and when they were playing with frisbee .After he became red ranger he was started to more relaxed but from last six months he became the old Sky ,who always remain so much serious .Maybe it was because he was the commander now.Syd rememberd how in the last few months everything had changed .First,her best friend Z left S.P.D without leaving a single mark of her behind and then Sky returned from S.P.D headquarter to became the commander of delta base after Cruger got promoted to became the supreme commander of S.P.D headquarters and went to stay there .Then she started to date Ben who was the blue ranger and then Bridge and Sophie started to date.Both of the couple were happy.

Sky then cleared his thought and everyone just stood from their seats and went to stand in front of him in attention position .

"At ease cadets."said Sky and everyone just relaxed .

"What happened Commander ?"asked Bridge ready to lead his team .

Sky ,as usual,in a serious tone told,"Cadets you all have work really hard in last few weeks so, I'm going to give you a holiday for two days and you guys can do whatever you want to do."explained sky and saw the faces of cadets were unreadable he then raised a brow as if demanding them to explain about their reactions.

Just then Syd break the silence as a smirk came to her pink lips and said,"Really,Sky you are giving us two days vacation."as she clasped her hand together everyone just look at her and then Sky said,"Cadet drew,first of all it's commander and you are not allowed to call me by my name."Syd then made a sad face ."and Second,i said it's only a two days holiday means you are not going to paris for a vacation with your boyfriend ,if that is what you were thinking to do."

Everyone again made their face as they already know how much strict Sky was when it comes to holidays for rangers because if rangers would go to vacations then it means the city will be unprotected and they can't hire it So no ranger would want to go out on a vacation leaving the city unprotecteded .They know that Sky know this fact very well but still it was his habit to give them a lecture and show them his almighty power and reputation There was a long silence until Sky said,"Do you understand that rangers that no one is going to leave the city and will be back as soon as possible ,if there will be an emergency." explained sky .

"yes sir"all the rangers replied in unison.

"alright then go back to your work."commanded sky as the rangers once again went to doing their works and he himself went to do his work.

At the evening all the rangers had finished their work and were sitting in common room and planning for their holidays.

Syd said ,"I was thinking to go to shopping tomorrow and then to meet my parents .What you say Ben ?You are going to join me or not?"as she put her hand on the top of his hand.

Ben slipped his hand from her as Syd gave him a worried look and then he kissed her forehead and smirked which made syd and others happy."Anything you want, baby."replied Ben .

Everyone laughed . Then Taylor turned his head towards Sophie and Bridge and said,"What are you guys going to do?"

Sophie looked at Bridge and they both blushed and sophie said,"Actually Bridge is going to take me his home to meet his family."All three friends looked at Sophie and Bridge and then Syd clapped her hands in excitement and said ,"Wow Bridge ! I'm so happy for you guys and i'm sure that your parents and rest of the family will like Sophie."

As everyone was so much engaged in talking no one noticed that Commander was hearing their talks standing by the wall.He came there to spend some time with them but then accidently hear their talks and thought that all of his friends were so much happy even without him being there ,he just went straight to his room.

Sky entered his room and started to pacing ."No one needs me.I don't mean something to them or to anyone."said Sky so angrily to himself and crossed his arms across his chest and thought that actually it was his own fault that they were happy without him..He was so strict and always remains pissed off so, why would anyone want to stay with him?But he was not like that always .He used to be happy man once until the love of his life left him and disappeared somewhere.Z delgado ,who always cheered him up,the one who always got him to lighten up,the one who was a ray of light in his dark world but now she was gone .Sky loved her so much and Z too love him so much .They had a secret relationship because they didn't want their friends to know about them so they decided that when the right time will come they will tell others about them because at that time their friends were singles .They thought that when any friend of them would start to date anyone then they will expose their relationship to everyone .So, it will not be a matter and they will not the only pair to be in the gossips.

Sky stopped pacing and went to his

his locker and opened it to found an album inside and brought it out . Then he went to sat on his bed and took the pillow and lie it on his lap and opened the album and a smile came to his lips as he saw the pics of him and Z's when they used to be dating .He then turned the page and saw the other pics of them a remembered how much Z loved to take pics. She always took so much pics when they went out on a date and he was collecting all of them in this album because the pics were safe in his room because even when he was red ranger he had a room of his own. He saw the pics and when the album ended he thought how much happy they were together but it was his fault that she left .He still remember that time

 _Z was waiting for him on the terios .Sky called her to meet at 9:45 p.m. on the terios and now he was late .All of a sudden Z felt a strong pair of arms around her stomach and smirked because she knew that whose touch it was and turned around to see that sky was standing there and he had his brilliant smile.He grabbed her hand in his and lead her to a nearby bench .When they sat on the bench Z saw in his eyes and felt that he was upset a bit.Z then hold his hand and said,"Sky what happened ?why do you call me here at this time?"_

 _Sky looked at her as he now hold both of her hands in his own hands and said,"Z i'm sorry but we are going to be apart"_

 _Z stared at him with a horrified face as Sky started to laugh and left his hand to cupped her face . "Z i'm going to S.P.D .headquarter because supreme commander birdy insisted that he will train me himself to become the new commander of earth because he is going to retire and then Cruger will become the new supreme commander and go to the headquarters leaving me behind as the new commander of S.P.d earth ,i need some training to be a commander and when my training will be complete i will come back to you as soon as possible .Till then we have to be apart" explained Sky .A tear then fall from her eyes."You got me scared Sky.i….i thought that ….you are going to…..to….. break up ….with me." said Z she falled into him and he hugged her and started to caressing her hairs and kissed her head and lift her head up to look into her eyes and remove her tears with his thumbs and said,"Z you know that i love you so much ." Z smiled and nodded,"then how can you think that i'll do that to you? You don't know that how much hard it is going to be for me to leave without having you around in the head quarters but still i' m going to do this because i want to be the commander so that i can secure our future together." said sky ._

 _Z nodded and said,"i love you too sky.i'll wait for you.I promise." and both of them remained there for whole night cuddled up together and fall asleep._

 _Sky went to headquarters and birdy started to train him to be commander .He was still in touch with Z and others and talk to them on phone .One day Z called him and he picked up the phone and hear Z's voice on it as she said,"Hello Sky ." "hi Z "answered Sky."Sky i wanted to talk you something very important." said Z .Her voice was serious Sky could feel it and when She was about to say something Sky heared a knock on his door and hesitantly he said to Z very slowly ,"um...Z there is someone calling me i will talk to you later .okay bye." and before Z could say something he cut the phone and granted permission to that person or alien to come in .The alien came in and told him that birdy was calling him .He went to birdy and saluted him and birdy sent him to another planet as a secret agent on a mission for a week .He was so focused in that mission that he didn't call Z or another one .After one week when he came from the mission after got successed birdy told him that he has completed his training and now can go back to earth .Sky was so happy to hear that and he thought that he will surprise Z and decided not to call her .Later,when he returned back to earth he found that Z had left S.P.D four days ago without telling anyone not even Jack .They tried to find her but could not .Till that day Sky had been blaming himself that why didn't he listen to her that day on the phone.He knew that she wanted to tell something very important but he didn't listen to her.He was sure that she was about to tell him that what was wrong with her but he didn't listen maybe if he had listen to her then he got to know what was wrong and could stop her from leaving but he didn't ._

Since then he has nothing left instead of REGRET.

To be continued…..

 **So,that 's it .I'll continue this story very soon.**


	2. 2

**Hello everyone .Here is the new chapter from regret .I know it's so little but i'm planing the next chapter to be long .**

 **Duration:Same day of regret's chapter one.**

 **A/n:I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter-2**

It was a very quite room and She was sitting on her bed with a photo frame in her hands .In that photo she was with her boyfriend whose one arm was on her other arm and both of them were very happy .They couldn't ask for something more. It was enough for both of them but then he left her and went to became better and she was left behind to wait for him. He told her on the previous night and both of them remained cuddled into each other for the whole night and the following day he left her to wait for him and she had been waiting for two weeks until she learnt that she was one and half week pregnant with his child.They used to talk on phone for too much long but that day when she was about to tell him the truth he hang off and then didn't call back.She didn't want anyone else to learn about ,she left without telling anyone .She came back to her parents and they accepted her with her unborn child.Her parents loved her so much .She was the only child of them. Her father promised her that he would take care of her and her baby forever.

"Z ! Open the door sweety."told mrs delgado loudly while knocking on the door."

Z quickly put back the frame and wipe out her tears and walked to open the door."Mama! Come in."said Z as she lead her to come in and both of them sat on her bed face to face so they can talk to each other."What's up mama?" asked Z .

"Nothing ,I just came to check up on you if you need something."replied mrs delgado firmly deeply looking in her daughter's eyes .She could see her tired eyes .It took her only few seconds to understood that her daughter was crying .It was not new .From the day Z came back to home ,she had been crying .She told them everything that happened with her after she ran away that how she was attacked by an anonymous monster and saved by commander cruger and how she met Jack and became Robinhood. How they were caught by S.P.D and became Rangers and then She started to grew feelings for Sky. They started to date and how everything just messed up.Her father wanted to give Sky a piece of his mind but she stopped him to do si.She never wanted to be a trouble for him because she loved him so much.She told her parents that if they ever try to contact S.P.D or tell anyone about her ,she will run away again and this time away from everyone forever.They simply accepted her threat as they didn't wanted to let their daughter run away once again and this time when she was pregnant and needed them so much. After all they were her parents .

Mrs delgado took Z's hands in her own.Z saw in her eyes as a tear fall down from her mother's left eye .Z got hurt to see her mother crying for her.It hurts when you make your parents cry.She was hurting to see her mother cry for her .Seeing her mother like that ,Tears started to fall down from her eyes too as she snuggled into her mother and she wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to careasing her dark brown hairs .As the time passed Z got sleep in her arms.

 **So,that's it.I'll continue soon:-)**


	3. 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for delay.I was really very busy.But now here is the new chapter of Regret.

A/n: I Don't own anything.

Duration:two weeks later.

Chapter -3

In the command center ,Sky was doing his work as usual,sitting on his commander chair.Some other cadets were also present there ,doing their work.Rangers were training.Suddenly the command center's doors whooshed open as a worried kat entered into command center.Sky titled his head and shifted his gaze towards her as she came directly to him.

"Commander tate , I have something important to tell you." said kat.

Sky got up from his seat and asked,"What is it kat?"

Kat took a deep sigh and told ,"I have got a report from headquarters that Damon ran away from his cells and Supreme commander cruger wants us to arrest him as soon as possible."

Sky made a confused face and asked,"Kat,who is Damon?"

Kat then realized that Sky don't know about Damon because he was just a kid when his dad caught him.

Kat handed Sky a file,"Here Sky,read this file and you'll get to know about him."told kat as Sky took the file from her hands and started to read it.

In the simulation room rangers were training when Bridge told others to take a break.

"Woah ! that was tiring."complained Ben as he lay down on the floor like lifeless.

"Dude,Why do you always complain?"asked Taylor, stretching both of his arms.

"Still,I do it everyday."answered Ben,rolling his eyes.

"Come on baby ,I'll make it up to you."told Syd seductively,offering him her hand to hold it and stand up.When he was about to grab her hand ,the emergency bells rang up and Syd hurriedly take her hand back as She ran after the others to command center.Ben got up and ran behind her,cursing the emergency alarms in his head.

Z was in hospital for her appointment with her gynecologist.Her mother was waiting for her in the doctor's cabin while her doctor was checking on her privately.The doctor finished her check up and brought her back to the cabin.

Z came and sat next to her mother as her mother put her hand over her hand and looked curiously in her eyes and Z nodded .

The doctor cleared her throat to get their attention.She was really a strict doctor but she was best."Everything is fine with her but she needs not to stress out.It can be bad for the baby's condition.I'm giving her some vitamin tablets."told the doctor.Mrs delgado and Z nodded in agreement.

In command center,All the rangers entered in the command center and saluted the commander.

"What's it, Commander?"asked bridge curiously ,stepping a step forward from his team.

"Rangers we have been informed that a monster,named demon ran away from his cell of Spd headquarters by the mistake of a guard and Supreme commander Cruger wants us to arrest him because he thinks that he is here."told Sky.

The rangers shared a confused look and Sophie asked ,"Commander,the galaxy is so big so,why do the supreme commander cruger thinks that he would be here on earth."

As soon as Sophie asked that question the gazes of all rangers shifted towards commander and Sky turned his head towards kat and she nodded her head to him .He knew that he would have to tell them the whole truth.

Sky took a deep breath,"Rangers,Demon was a great scientist .He used to work for Spd So,he was also helping in that project on which our parents and kat were working to make morphers."

All the rangers got shocked after hearing that.They knew that so much was hidden from them about that project.

"But that was a good thing.So,how was he arrested and sent to headquarters."asked Bridge.

"Because after we made that morphers they were distributed to the rangers.After they used the morphers they became rangers so,they got so much power .Demon then started to feel that he deserve that power too.He wanted the power.So,he asked commander to give him one morpher but he was not able to be a ranger mander rejected his request."explained Kat.

There was silence in the command center.Rangers were still processing the information that they were getting.

Sky explained"I was only four year old so,i could not remember that but today kat told me that after being rejected by commander he was behaving normal.But after years when this fact revealed that we got powers due to that accident happened with our parents during starting of the project but Kat and Damon had no effects because they were aliens.On my fourth birthday my mom brought me in academy because i wanted to meet my dad so badly."

While he was explaining Syd cut him off in the middle,"Wai..wait ….Sky"hesitated Syd as Sky glared at her and She immediately said,"i...i mean Commander .I was just asking if you were involved in the story."

Sky crossed his arms across his chest ,"Yes cadet drew, i was involved in the story.Now can i tell you the rest of the story?"retorted Sky.Syd nodded.He unfold his arms and told,"So when my mom brought me here my dad was on a mission so,when i was waiting for him with my mom for him to return,Demon came to us and he told my mom that he wanted to take me to play with him outside .He was a member of Spd so my mom send me with him but she didn't know that what his true intention was."

Sky stopped telling and rangers looked at him curiously.His face was showing that he was struggling to tell them the truth .kat put a hand on his shoulder and he shifted his gaze to look into her eyes ."Come on!You should tell them."

suggested kat.

Sky nodded,"Demon brought me to a dark and empty place which was in a den.I was a kid so,i didn't know what he was going to do with me .He told me that my dad would come there to pick me up but he trapped me .I didn't know what happened cause i fainted and when i woke up i found myself sitting on a chair and my hands and legs were tied in a chain .There was also a metal Cap over my head.All of a sudden he appeared and stand besides me .He laughed devilishly at me.I was confused and i didn't know what was happening.I asked him that what was happening and why was i tied?He laughed again and told me he would take away my power."

Sky stopped telling and bowed his head and his gaze shifted towards the floor.Rangers understood that the next part would be more dangerous.They looked at kat and then all of them moved their eyes at him.

"C ...commander ! It's okay that if you ….you...don't want to tell what happened next."said Bridge slowly and hesitantly.His words were comforting.Sky looked at him and then looked at others and he could see that all of them was worried. At that time he knew that they were not concerned because they were his cadets instead they were concerned for him because they were his friends.It gave him strength to proceed.

"No guys ,i'll tell you everything."smirked Sky and all of them nodded.

."When he was done laughing he pressed a button on that hat over my head .Suddenly i started to feel that slowly my energy was being absorbed by that hat.I was scared and i could feel the pain.i wanted to weep but i could not all i could do was to scream and calling my dad to save me ."told Sky.

The rangers were scared and a single tear fell down from Sydney's eyes.Ben then put his arm on her shoulder to calmed her down.

"On the other hand in Spd when the rangers returned from their mission Sky's mom us that Demon took him to play with him outside but when she went to find them,they were nowhere to be found.Sky's father then asked me to contact Demon and when i tried to contact him he disconnected it.We all understood that something was wrong so,Commander told me to trace his location and i did so.I traced his location and Sky's dad and rangers ran their to save him." explained Kat.

Sky told"When i was screaming ,my dad and rangers came at the same time and my dad and rangers saved me.My dad untied me and arrest Demon for my kidnapping and physical harassment and" "Phew…"they were interrupted by Syd's deep breath of relief and their gazes shifted to her in awestruck .When Syd realized that they were staring at her,"Ummm….Sorry!guys.I was just relaxed that they saved Sky within time."said Syd sheepishly.

Taylor smiled at her and asked,"What happened next? Commander!"

"When he was interrogated he explained that after being rejected to having morpher he remained quiet because he was waiting for a perfect moment to take his revenge and he kidnapped me because he knew that i have power.later on,he was sent to the headquarters."told Sky as relief could be seen all over his face.

"So,supreme commander thinks that he would come here to take his revenge."asked Sophie.

"Yes and i want you to arrest him as soon as possible.kat will try to find his location and i want all of you to do extra patrolling and be extra careful."commanded Sky in a serious tone.All the rangers saluted.

It was very dark room of a construction sight whose constructing was due .So it was almost danger area that is why it was locked up .The people were advised to not go there.But monsters are monsters.They don't care for danger.In Fact it's their work to create danger and it is Spd's work to play with danger and arrest monsters.

Demon was standing facing the wall.Then an another monster came behind him and stand there and asked,"Why do you call me here? Damon and what are you doing on earth?"

"It's none of your concern what i'm doing here.I call you here so,that you can give some robot soldiers."replied Demon.

"Okay! but I'll not give you them ,i'll sell you them."said the another monster.

"No!I'm not going to pay you.You'll give them freely."told Demon in a serious tone as if he was ordering.

"I'm a dealer and i don't sell for free.Why do i sell you for free?"asked the another monster.

Demon smirked and said,"Because you are my best friend."

The another monster laughed loudly and when he calmed down he said,"I am sorry! Demon,but there is no place for friendship in business."

Demon then turned around angrily to face him and catch his throat by his one arm and while he tried to release himself,"Will you do my work or not?"Demon asked.

Still trying to release himself from his tight hold he said,"Y...ye..yes! I'll give you freely."Demon then released him as he coughed.

Demon then laughed loudly and thought in his mind,"I'll take my revenge but first i have to be powerful."

To be continued…………..

Yes ! there is more to the story.One more thing if u have problem to imagine about that chair then see the Brothers in arms Episode of PWRS Ninja storm.

Bye bye guys…………...


	4. 4

**Hello ! here is the new chapter.**

 **A/n:I don't own anything.**

 **Duration:One day after…**

 **Chapter-4**

Z was in her room and was laying on her bad .Her head was against the headboard of bed.She knew that she should try not to take too much stress but she can't help herself.She used to think so much like what would happen when the baby come out ?How'll she take care of him or her?What would she tell him or her about the father?How'll she fulfill all of his or her demands and the most important question was that would she ever became a good mother?

Z sighed," _I know that i should not stress out and think so much but i can't help it.God! what i have gotten myself into?If only i would have told Sky then maybe today he would be here with me and our child and then i would not have been staying here?but i messed up everything because i was angry with him that he didn't talk to me that time and neither did he call back me?"_ thought Z.

She then picked up her mobile which was on the side table and opened the dial pad and dialed a number.The call connected and a familiar male voice answered, _"Hello !Sky Tate here.Who is it?"_ hearing his voice her eyed started to watering." _I can't do this."_ thought Z as she disconnected the call and put the phone back on the side table. she adjusted her position as she laid down on her bed and after crying for some time ,she finally fall asleep.

…..o.O.0.O.o….

" _Hello..hello…"_ told Sky on the phone and when the phone cutted he also put back the phone on his side table." _who could be calling at this time?Hmm …..it must be a wrong call ."_ thought Sky to himself while laying back on his bed to sleep.

…..o.O.0.O.o…..

Next morning Z came out of her room into the dining room and found her parents already on the dining table having their breakfast.

"Good morning…mama !Papa!"wished Z as she came towards them.

"Good morning!"replied the old couple in unison as Mr.Delgado got up from his chair and pulled out the chair next to his chair ,for z as she came and sit on it.Z then smiled on him and she remembered about her first date with Sky.

 _Sky had finally asked her out and it was their first ever date .Both of them were nervous as it was their first ever date with anyone .They had never gone out for a date with anyone and their friends didn't know about that because they decided not to tell them .So,neither of them knew to what to do.When they reached in a restaurant they went in and Sky immediately sat down on his chair and z remained stand there .She crossed her arms across her breasts and just begin to stare at him and when Sky shifted his gaze towards her ,he looked at her confusedly and raised both of his brows up with his face as if asking her WHAT HAPPENED?_

" _Sky! next time if u brought me out on a date with u ,plz do me a favor and try to be a real gentleman."told Z .Her arms were still across her breasts._

" _What?...what do u mean Z?Did i do something wrong?"asked Sky while standing up from his seat as he came and stand next to her._

" _Skyyy….All the gentlemen pull the chair out for ladies first and then sit down themselves."explained Z._

 _Sky then felt ashamed but it was not his fault because dating was not his thing but he still tried.He then pulled out the chair for her to sit,"Sorry Z ! I promise that it wouldn't happen again."promised Sky as he motioned her to sit on it._

 _Z unfolded her arms and sat down on the chair."it's okay...i know it is you first time too."said Z as she smiled a little._

Z snapped out from her beautiful memories as she heard mrs delgado calling her loudly,"Z...Z ...what happened?"She then looked at her mom,

"sorry mama! I was just thinking about something." said Z and parents smiled at her and all of them finished their breakfast."

...….o.O.0.O.o…...

Sky was in a mall at the toys section .He had never been so confused in his life that he was at that time.He came here to brought a Toy for a baby girl.

Then he thinks about today's afternoon and remembered why he came here.

 _Sky was in the ground of S.P.D base .He had no paper work to do .So ,he decided to pay all the cadets a visit as he was wandering in the ground and checking on the training of the other cadets and then he saw Rangers were training D-squad.He went there and all the rangers and D-squad cadets saluted him._

" _At ease ! cadets "ordered Sky.All of them stand in relaxed position."Rangers,how is their status?"asked Sky._

 _Bridge gave his file to sophie and replied sternly,"They're fine sir.We can see progress in them."_

 _Just when he was about to say anything else all of them heard a cheering and familiar voice ."Hi ! guys."told Jack as he was coming towards them.They waved at him._

 _Sky turned around as Jack reached to him and smiled at him and when Jack opened both of his arms for him to come and hug him Sky glared at him._

" _Seriously Jack ? "asked Sky.Jack then remembered that Sky couldn't hug him that time because he was the commander of delta base at that time.It is not like that Sky never hug him actually they used to share a hug but when he was not on duty.He smirked and rangers smiled a little bit._

" _C-squad...go and take a little break."commanded Sky as the cadets saluted him and then left._

" _So,why are you here Jack?"asked Sky .Every time he saw jack's face he felt guilty .Everone knew that how much hurt jack got when he found out that Z left.She was not only his best friend but his sister too ._

" _I know ….i know…."said Syd chirpily while she she raised her hand up in the air a bit in front of breasts ._

 _Everyone turned their attention towards her curiously and Ben asked,"Really?then tell us baby"_

 _Syd looked towards Jack as he was already smiling because he knew that Syd would definitely knew the answer._

" _Because tomorrow is Amanda's first ever birthday"announced Syd happily._

 _Everyone then turned their gazes towards Jack as he said,"Yes! and all of u guys are invited in her birthday party." told Jack._

 _Everyone smiled at Jack and Taylor said excitedly,"Off course! dude...we will be there."_

 _Jack then shifted his gaze towards Sky and asked him,"So,Commander! Will you come or not?"_

 _Sky then thought in his mind that he should go to the first birthday of Jack and Ally's daughter even if he didn't wanted to go to a party .In fact since the day Z left he really didn't go to any party because party is to be enjoy and without z he couldn't feel like enjoy anything but Jack was his friend and Amanda was his only daughter and he could never forget that z gave her that name_.

 _Sky smirked and replied,"Off course ! i'll come."_

Now he was here to buy Amanda a present .He had seen so many toys but he was not able to finalize anything.

"God ! Why i came here alone?"asked Sky to himself so loudly that a girl who was standing at some distance far away from him ,heard him and looked at his face and then her gaze began to trailing down his body.Suddenly ,She found him attracted of coarse he was attractive and she herself was really hot.She was blonde and her hairs were straight .She was wearing red crop top and denim shorts 'REALLY REALLY SHORT SHORTS'that her sexy legs could barely contained.Nobody could reject that girl.

She came to Sky and smiled as she asked,"Hello handsome ...need some help?"while playing with her strands.

Sky looked at her and understood what her intention could be after offering her help."No thanks ! I'm fine and …..let me clear one thing that i'm not interested in u.So ,never come to me again."replied Sky hateredly.

The girl was shocked .Who the hell was that guy?How could he reject her?Guys were always drooling over her and always asking her out but he rejected her.She could feel her anger boil. nobody could insult her .So ,she thought of something in her mind and then smirked.

"Mr. i just called you handsome and also i offer you my help.So,Can't you be a little gentleman?"asked the girl.

Sky then came near her and brought his head close to her face .Their eyes met with each other and the girl could smell his scent.She smirked as she could see him staring into her eyes and the sexy smile,he was giving her.She bit her lip as she prepared herself to proceed.

 **To be continue….**

 **What will happen next?And what is Sky going to do?Did he forget about Z?And what is Damon upto?**

 **Find out in next chapter of Regret….**


	5. 5

**Hi…..everyone .Missed me?**

 **So here is the new chapter .Sorry it is really a short one but the next would be longer and maybe final?**

 **A/n:I don't own anything .**

 **Duration:Same day as regret 4**

 **Chapter-5**

Sky then came near her and brought his head close to her .Their eyes met with each other and the girl could smell his scent.She smirked as she could see him staring into her eyes and the sexy smile he was giving her.She bit the corner of her lower lip as she prepared herself to proceed and when she was about to claim his lips Sky suddenly moved his head back leaving he string at him in awestruck.

"I said that i'm not interested in you.So ,just go away from here."said Sky angrily.

She shook her head in disbelief."You know what …."she said angrily as Sky saw her with a on his face.She poked her finger on his chest and continued "You are a big jerk.I bet that you have no girlfriend cause if you had one then you would not behave like that."

Her comment hurted him .It made him remember about his love ,his grief could be seen all over his face.Seeing,him like that she understood that she had hurted him and guessed that maybe he had a girlfriend and somehow he broke up with her or maybe she broke up with him.So ,she felt sorry.

She placed her hand over his one shoulder as he looked at her confusedly,"Hey! I am sorry if i hurted you."She said apologetically.

Sky could see her guilt and concern as he said,"No ..no ...it's ...it was my fault.I shouldn't have behave like that."

She smiled as she slided her hand from his shoulder and said,"It's okay.I started all this.I shouldn't have been so cheap."

Sky let out a little chuckle."By the way, can you help me buying a gift for a baby girl?"asked Sky politely.

She smirked,"Yeah Sure! Why not."

In a park Z was wandering with her mother.It was good for her and her baby's health .Suddenly her gaze shifted to a place where were some people with some kids .There was a little girl who was about six year old.She was wearing a new dress and a birthday girl's cap.To Z it was clear that it was a birthday party of that girl.A thought then cme in her mind as she stopped .Seeing, her stooped her mother also stopped and stand besides her while asking,"What happened sweetie?have you got tired?"

"No mamma ! I'm fine. By the way ...what is the date today?"asked Z her mother eagerly.

"Umm...27 ! But why are you asking?"asked her mother.

Z smirked,"Mamma ! Tomorrow is Amanda i...i mean jack's daughter's birthday."

"Oh!"sighed her mother.

Z then made a sad face "I wish ,i would be there."wished Z.

Her mother put her hand on Z's shoulder"Don't be sad ! You can pray for her to God from here too."reassure her mother.

Z then smiled that her mother knew was fake.

In the sealed constructed sight there was standing Damon beside a chair.It was the same chair which he used to take away Sky's power when he was a kid.

He put his hand on it and smirked,"Finally ! I repaired it again. So,sad that when the rangers destroyed it they didn't knew that one day i would be back."said Damon devilishly.

Then he brought out four balls from his clothes which his friend gave him after his threat and threw them away and a orange head with two blue heads and some cyborgs appeared from it.

"Ha ha ha….."he laughed loudly and the orange head robot bowed his head down and asked respectively,"What are the orders? Master!"

"Go! fight the rangers and defeat them so, that their commander came to fight.But when he came you ,you wouldn't fight him instead you will bring him for me."ordered Damon.

All the roboto soldiers went to do what they were told to they didn't knew that they were going towards their end.They didn't knew that they were nothing for Rangers .The rangers can destroy them easily.But what was wrong with Damon ,Was he a fool to think that those robot soldiers can beat rangers ?

 **Let's find out in next chapter….**

 **Till then goodbye and if you guys have any suggestions,you guys can tell me through Private messaging option.I promise to put them in the story.**


	6. 6

**Hello ladies and gentleman and kids.I'm back again and brought you the new chapter of RERET .So,read and enjoy.**

 **A/n:I don't own anything.**

 **Duration:The same day of regret -5.**

 **Chapter-6**

As the robot soldiers went out from that place Damon's friend entered into the same place as hesaw them leaving .He then go forward to where Damon was and notice that metal chair too but choose to ignore it.

Damon saw him and smiled "Come my dear friend.I was waiting for you."greeted Demon as he shared a hug with him.

When they broke apart he looked at Damon and asked "Why do you call me and where were those soldiers going?"

Demon let out a chuckle as he said, "They are going to defeat Rangers."

At his reply ,his partner stared at him in awestruck as if he had seen a ghost.

But seeing his reaction ,Demon understood that what was that reaction for."I know that some foot soldiers can't defeat Rangers but believe me…. i have a big plan in my mind."explained Damon as he revealed a folded piece of newspaper out of his pocket.

"And Yes...i called you here because i want a big robot and and some other robots."told Demon.

"What are you going to do with them?"his friend asked knowing that he have to fulfill his demands if want to survive more .Although,he didn't want to give him more robots because it was his loss to give them to Damon while he could make money by sell them to another one.He couldn't go to cops for help because after all he was an illegal trader.

"I will send the big robot to destroy the city with a blue head .So,that rangers would be confused to what to do .If they fight with my other foot soldiers then this big robot will destroy the city and if they form a megazord and fight with it then foot soldiers will attack the innocet civilization."explained Demon with a devil smirk on his face.

"Ok ! I got that. Now let me go so,that i can complete your requirement."said his friend as he turned around to leave but then he turned back to Demon as he confusedly asked,"Umm…..what about the paper,you are holding in your hand?"

Damon then smiled at that piece of newspaper and unfold it and began to read it loudly."Yellow ranger, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado seems to be missing."

His friend again stared at him confusedly ."So,what…..i also read that news when it printed in the paper wait ! ….now i get it."told his friend excitedly as he raised his index finger in the air in front of his own face.

"You got what?"asked Damon confusedly.

"I understood that you think that it will help you that now yellow ranger went missing because it mean one less ranger…." his friend began to explain as Damon rolled his eyes.

His friend then crossed his arms across his chests and smirked,"But let me tell you one thing that they added a replacement for yellow ranger .So,now there are again five rangers."explained his friend proudly thinking himself smart but he didn't knew the he was nothing in front of Damon.

Damon then laughed loudly while making confuse his friend,"You think that i'm a fool.I was not free from last some days. I was searching in old newspapers for any lead about SPD,when i read all the news about SPD but this was the best for me."

"How is this news usefull for you?"asked his friend.

"This is none of your business.I don't share my greatest plans with anyone."replied Damon rudely.

"Like i care"his friend thought in his mind and then asked,"But what if rangers defeat the big robot and the other foot soldiers?"

"It can't happen.I know that they can't handle a situation like this .They would have to choose that whom they should fight while the left would finished their job."explained Damon.

"I know that his plan would be flop because he doesn't know about the shadow ranger who is the commander of rangers and also the base can turn into a megazord."his friend thought in his mind as he smirked and said,"Ok then ! I should leave to finish my job."

Then he left...

After that Damon said to himself,"I know that you think i don't about shadow ranger and base transformation into megazord that is why you didn't say a word about them but you didn't pay attentions to my words when i said that i have read all the news about S.P.D .That is why i know about Shadow ranger and base transformation and you don't know that i am always a step ahead you.You think that my plan would be flop but you don't know that i already know that and you don't know that ….this plan was never my true plan….after these attacks."Damon then laughed aloud deviously,"No one knows about my real plan….ha….ha...ha .No one knows."

 **To be continued…**

 **Hmm…..So,No one knows about Damon's real plan.I hope it would be….. umm…..Wait ….ha...ha….ha...i also don't know .Do you guys know ?i mean come on u guys are great ….can't u even guess about his plan .If yes then let me know and if no then stick up with me and wait for me to upload the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter-7

**Hello everyone, It's been a long time since i post a new chapter of Regret but now i'm here.**

 **A/N:I don't own SPD or anything else.**

 **Chapter - 7**

Sky was happy because he had found a perfect gift for Amanda. The girl who offered her help had help him to find this gift. So, he was heading towards the reception of mall to pay the bill. In between his way, he passed through the stalls of different stuff but he paused in the middle when his gaze fall upon the frames section. The frames made him remember something from his past.

...

...

...

Sky was walking briskly through the halls of Spd Delta base. He was so angry that made every cadet worried whom he passed from. After all the current red ranger was famous for his anger.They silently thanked God that he passed through them without saying anything and that means that they were safe but someone is going to be the unfortunate one.

Z Delgado, who was also in the halls was heading towards her room when she heard Sky calling her name from behind and his voice was full of anger. Z understood that he was mad at her but for what?

She turned around hurriedly and saw his angered filled face,"What happened? Why are you so angry?"

"Don't try to be innocent Z. I know that you did it." Sky shouted angrily.

Z got scared a little bit. They always fought with each other and she'd always counter back. But today he was mad at her. "What did I do?" She asked in a slow voice.

Sky now lost it and he grabbed her hands and pinched her against the wall causing her to groan in pain.

"Please Sky…. You are hurting me…. Please…. leave me" she pleaded through her pain.

Sky realized that he did too much. He had hurt a girl and not just a random girl but she was his friend too. He loosen up his hold on her but still he did not free her.

"I didn't wanted to hurt you…. but you made me so mad that i lost my control…. why did you do it?Answer me." Sky asked furiously.

Z now lost her patience as she looked up at him in disgust. "I don't know what you are talking about.You tell me, why are you so mad at me?"

Sky looked at her in disbelief."You broke my photo frame…." he paused to shoot her a hatred look, "It was my favorite and only frame that contained my dad and my pic together….. It had kept me close to my dad…. I only had two things left of him…. His helmet and that frame...and you broke it to hurt me."

Z just stood there completely frozen. She had not done it. She would never do that to anyone even if she's dead angry on that person. She would never hurt anyone emotionally. She would never use someone's dead parents memory against him or her. She knew exactly the pain of being away from parents. How could Sky think that she could do something like that to him.

"After working together for more than a year ...you still don't know me Sky." Z said, disappointed.

"Yes! I still don't know you ...because i never thought that you would do something like that with me..."Sky muttered through his clenched teeth.

"And i never thought that you would think so low of me." Z said in a low voice.

Sky looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and sadness and disappointment. Was he doing the wrong thing? Did he really misunderstood her? Was she someone who could hurt anyone emotionally?These questions stared to run into his mind.

An urge lead him to release her. She looked up at him confused.

"Didn't you came to my room today when I was taking a bath?" Sky asked her but this time without any sign of rage.

"I didn't know that you were taking a bath, otherwise i would have never come at the same time."Z replied quickly.

Sky sighed," I didn't mean it…. lilike that"

" Then what do you mean? "She asked, innocently

" My frame was fine before I went to the bathroom but when i came out after taking the shower, then I noticed that it's mirror was cracked."Sky explained.

" So, that means that i sneaked into your room and broke it? "Z argued.

" But you were the only one who came into my room during my shower. "Sky argued back.

"And i informed you that i was there, didn't I?" Z questioned.

Sky knew that She was right because when she entered into his room, she called his name from outside the bathroom door to confirm if he was inside and when he confirmed that he was , she informed him that she had switched her patrolling duty with Syd. So now, Syd will go with him for patrolling instead of her.

"If i wanted to break your frame Sky,I'd have not inform you." Z conclude.

Sky tried to process everything in his mind. When suddenly a Janitor came to them and cleared his throat causing both of them to look at him.

"What is it ?" Z asked him,annoyed that he interrupted when Sky was finally listening to her.

"Umm…. M-Maam… I… I had a confession to make." he managed to say in a scared voice.

"What Confession ?" Z asked annoyed as she crossed her arms across her breasts and Sky rolled his eyes, showing no interest in him.

"T-That frame…" he stuttered.

Both Z and Sky suddenly became interested in him and quickly Sky asked, "What about that frame?"

The janitor looked towards the floor and said, "I broke it, Sir!"

The confession made Sky angry on him he was about to say something when Z hold his hand and when he looked at her, She shook her head indicating no. Sky turned his head away still in complete anger without realizing that she was still holding his hand.

Z sighed and turned her head to face that Janitor and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It was just an accident."

Sky raised a brow, "Accident?"

"Yes, I came into your room for cleaning but when i Picked up your dustbin to remove the garbage, it hit your frame who was placed on near table. It had a crack in the mirror. So, I put it back on the table. I didn't tell you earlier because I was so scared. "the janitor explained the whole scene.

Sky and Z looked at each other in shock.

" When did it happen? "Sky asked through clenched teeth.

" After Z ma'am exited your room. I was in the opposite direction so, she did not see me. "

" You just entered into Sky's room without his permission. Don't you know the regulations? "Z asked him, dissappointed at his actions.

" I'm so sorry but I am new here. I'm still learning. "

" Forget about rules…"Z paused and put her hands on her hips getting more and more annoyed," It's about the manners also. Don't you know that we should always knock and asked before entering into someone's room? "

" I am so sorry ma'am. I thought i will just go inside and finish my work….Before entering into SPD...i was living in an old warehouse with some of my friends. I have been living there since always. I even don't know if my parents are alive or not."he said with watery eyes.

Both Sky and Z were silent. Both could understand the pain of having no parents but Z could also understand that hard life and struggles, he had to go through, that have been a part of her and Jack's life.

" How did you get a job in SPD? "Sky asked. It wasn't a new thing that a backward person got job into SPD. They have more of them.Some of them even got the higgest rank possible. Like Z and Jack. Even Sam became a cadet and would become a ranger in future.

" One day i met a person named Jack Landors. He helped me. "he said.

Sky looked towards Z and noticed her sad reaction turning into the confused reaction.

" Jack helped you?"Z asked.

"Yes,he and his girlfriend Ally were disturbing clothes into poor people. So, I also went to them to get something. He gave me a Jacket that made me so happy. He then told me to that i should do a job instead of begging like that.I asked him if he had a job for me. He told me that i could get a job here. It's a big place. "

" It's okay, you can go now but don't do it again and learn all the rules as soon as possible. "Sky said,noticing that Z had a sad look on her face.

He saluted them and then left. Sky, now looked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked in a worried tone," Z, what happened? You are looking sad. "

Z looked up at him and then shook her head and smiled a bit, "I am fine."

Sky didn't convince so he guessed that she must be sad because of him. "Umm…. Z, I know what I did was out of line and I am really sorry about that….. You know, you can punish me for doing that."

Z looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes and asked, "And how would you suggest I do that?"

Her twinkling eyes told him that she was just pulling his leg but he decided to play this game. "You can ask me do anything you want?"

"Like what?"

"Your chores….. Criminal profiling, training D-squad, washing Zords or Delta cruiser ?" Sky listed all the things he could do.

Z smiled at him, "It's okay! You don't need to do all that things… just promise me that next time you will interrogate me before pinching me into the wall."

Sky smiled back, "Yeah, i promise that and sorry once again."

After that, Z went towards her room leaving Sky behind still confused.

To be continued……..

 **Next chapter:Z will tell Sky the reason of her sadness. Stay tuned.**


End file.
